


Don't Be a Brat

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Writing, Light Dom/sub, Little Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan likes his teacher, Phil. Phil gets annoyed, they fuck.





	Don't Be a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is bad. I'm sorry that i haven't posted in like a month. I'm sorry that this is a mess. I'm a mess, it's currently 4:30 AM as I am writing this and I feel dead.
> 
> I actually just got out of a relationship which was very difficult that i won't go into. But if anyone needs me i'm on tumblr @phanfictrashalex please follow me. Anyway enjoy the terrible writing.

It was a normal day for Phil. He had to get up early for his job, teaching. He honestly didn't know why he went into it. It wasn't ever something that fit his interest, and he really hated teenagers and literally anyone under that as well. He knew that he had to do something with his life though, going to University and getting a graduates degree in English didn't really help. 

He actually loved teaching more than he thought he would, well some parts of it. He loved seeing everyone show up, even when they obviously want to leave. He actually enjoyed all of his classes besides one. He didn't necessarily dislike that class, but there was one student that always tried to fuck with him.

He wouldn't ever say this to anyone, because he could get fired, but he quite liked the student, Dan. He knew that nothing could ever happen between them because he's a teacher and Dan's a student. But it doesn't hurt to dream. 

Dan is 18, which wouldn't make it entirely illegal, but it's still illegal because he is a student to Phil. Dan was in Phil's last English class for the day, which made it even worse because he would always try to stay back and flirt with him. Phil knew one of these days that he was going to snap at him.

-

Phil gets to school pretty early, which is normal for him, he never liked being late to anything. He put his things down and started mentally preparing himself for the day. He normally didn't have any trouble out of any of his classes, which he was thankful for. But today was something different, he had trouble out of his first and second hour classes, which never happens. Today he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Dan's bullshit.

7th hour came around, and he knew that he was fucked. He was already having a bad day. Sometimes the boy can be an angel and make everything better, when they don't really need to be, other times the boy can be the devil at the worst times. Today he was worse than he normally was. 

Every time that he walks into the classroom, Dan winks at him. Now Dan knows that it could probably get him into trouble, but at those points in time he really doesn't care. 

Dan interrupted Phil a lot more than he normally does that day, and he talked back to him a lot more than normal. Phil was fed up with Dan's bullshit, he knew that he could just give Dan what he wanted, but he knew that would be too easy.

"Dan, see me after class." Phil had said after Dan made a sassy remark. Everyone started whispering and giggling. Everyone at that school loved Dan, so writing him for detention never did anything. They always just talked to him and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Which didn't really happen with anyone else. 

-

When class was over, everyone left and Dan darted for the door. "Hey Daniel please come in here and speak with me." Phil said. "Daniel, please explain to me why you're being such a brat." 

"I don't know, probably because you won't ever fucking notice me unless I go out of my way. You're really fucking beautiful, but that's enough of that unless you do you know want to fuck me, if not than I'm going to leave now." Dan said teasing Phil by shaking his ass. 

"You know what, I'm going to give you what you want if you stop being such a brat all of the time, got it?" Phil said, really fucking annoyed.

"Yes, sir. Please take me to your place" Dan said, already submitting to the elder.

-

By the time that they got to Phil's apartment, Dan was already hard. He was thinking about all of the stuff that Phil could do to him, but probably wouldn't in the car ride. He knew that he just wanted to be a good slut for his teacher. 

When they got to Phil's apartment room, Phil roughly pushed him into the wall, but not enough to hurt the younger boy. He knew giving Dan what he wanted, also meant risking his job, but that hardly came to mind in that moment, because Dan was stripping down into nothing right in front of Phil.

It was such a beautiful sight for Phil to take in. He knew that this is what he wanted, forever. But, there was no need to get sappy then because they were about to fuck.

"Hey Dan, are you uh-" Phil began to ask, "No, just fuck me please." Dan immediately replied. 

Phil moved from him, and lead him to his room. It wasn't anything special, just really nerdy like him. But, that's where he had the lube and condoms at.

Phil started with one finger, quickly following another. "Tell me if anything hurts, I really don't want to hurt you." he said.

After a while, when he felt that Dan was stretched he added a third and final finger, just to make sure that he was stretched enough to take Phil.

"Can I ride you please?" Dan said, greeting Phil's eyes, which darkened with lust. He knew that he had to grant the younger one's wishes now, as he didn't know if he would ever have this moment again.

Phil nodded, Dan grabbed a condom rolling it onto Phil's dick, followed by lube and slowly started down, trying not to hurt himself. 

Phil grabbed his hips, taking control a little bit but letting Dan take his time. When Dan started to pick up the pace, so did he. He started meeting Dan with his hips on the way down. 

"More please!" Dan moaned out, Phil having found his prostate. Phil changed the angle a little bit, and started nailing Dan's prostate right on with every thrust. 

"I'm close!" Dan said breathlessly. 

"Me too." Phil said, right as Dan started to come.

As they both came down from their high, they were exhausted. 

"Thank you, Mr. Lester." Dan said smiling at him. "Dan, unless you think that it's necessary please don't tell anyone. I could lose my job and get put into jail" Phil said, face flooding with realisation.

"I won't, plus I'm graduating in a few months, so it wouldn't really matter." Dan sighed, "Please tell me this isn't one of those fucks and you leave and I never talk to you about it again because I see you as so much more than just a fuck buddy." Dan says, a little discouraged.

"It isn't, Dan. Trust me." Phil replied, smiling at Dan. 

They fell asleep, with Dan in Phil's arms.


End file.
